


Can I Borrow Your Shower?

by Aspiring_Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, an old thing to post while waiting for something else, cute ideas, sfw, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiring_Life/pseuds/Aspiring_Life
Summary: Something I'm bringing over from my tumblr as a sort of sacrifice while everyone waits for another update onsomething of mine.A one-shot involving Mari, Adrien, a shower, and an interview.





	Can I Borrow Your Shower?

Marinette’s college life hadn’t been the kindest to her so far. Sure, she’d found this nice apartment for what seemed like a steal only blocks from the school, and she had managed her budget well enough to survive. But, with a number of all-nighters she’d pulled so far she was still surprised to be alive.

She’d started her internship last week, and that had only made things harder. Before her partnership with the Agreste designing company, she’d had to already spend most of her nights on designs and on commissions to pay for rent, tuition, and food.

To say she was scraping by was an understatement.

And here she was, once again getting home extra late and immediately sitting down to start working on another commission; a blue velvet sweater for a young British girl who had found her Etsy page.

She looked up at the clock at around eleven and sighed, going to her kitchen to pull out another jug of already brewed up coffee. Unscrewing the top and taking a swig she walked over to the calendar by her door and marked off yet another star. She counted them up. Twenty-two all-nighters, and it was only halfway through the year.

This year was going to kill her, and she knew it. But she had made it this far–two months away from graduation–and she wasn’t going to give up now.

The thing about sleep depravity is that sometimes a person begins to dream while they are still awake, seeing shadows and hearing sounds that aren’t actually there.

That’s why it took a few times for Marinette to finally register that the knocks on her door were indeed real.

Curiosity outweighed her instincts to ignore the knocks–her mind screaming at her that it was probably a robber or murderer–but her tiredness getting the better of both.

She walked over to the door and, without looking through her peephole, opened it to the hallway outside. That’s when her heart stopped at the flushed face before her.

She hadn’t seen him in person in years; hadn’t seen that gorgeous face gleaming above her in nearly four years. His father had pulled him from school after his first year of secondary school, so they hadn’t really been able to keep in touch. Yet, her feelings hadn’t really faded. Each time she saw his face around work, or on magazines, her heart would still stop.

And here he was again, in his blond haired and green-eyed beauty.

Adrien Agreste.

He didn’t seem to register immediately that it was her who opened the door, or at least recognize her; only that she indeed opened the door. He shared a brief smile with her as he leaned against her door frame and huffed out a few breaths.

What on Earth could the Adrien Agreste want from her at this hour? Let alone, what he was doing in this part of town. Yes, these were some nice apartments, but he was a model! He shouldn’t be seen in this kind of a place.

Yet, here he was. His green eyes finally coming up to lock with her sea blue, and seeming to finally recognize the face before him. “Oh, Marinette!”

She squeaked at his voice and backed up a little as he lurched with another smile. His voice had dropped an octave since their last meeting and oh if it didn’t send chills down her spine.

His brow furrowed and he straightened. “Mari? Don’t you remember me? We used to go to school together.”

It took Marinette a few moments to realize that she was _supposed to answer him._ “I–of course, I remember you, Adrien! I just…um…wha–what are you doing here?”

That’s when she watched his hand come up–oh, goodness, those arms–to rub the back of his neck as his face seemed to flush a little further. “Well, you see, the thing is…”

He trailed off and glanced down the hallway real fast. Was he…was he nervous?

He sighed and let out a huffed breath before looking her dead in the eye. “Look, I have a really important interview in an hour and the water in my apartment isn’t working. The landlord won’t be up until tomorrow and I really need to look my best. You’re the only one to answer your door so far so I was wondering if I could maybe…”

She didn’t understand what he was getting at. “W–what?”

He shook his head and huffed as he looked up at the ceiling, seeming to gather his courage. “Mari, may I–may I use your shower? Please?”

Oh, god, someone check her pulse, because it was either going so fast that she couldn’t feel it, or it had stopped altogether. She heard and felt the squeak escape her throat before she could do a thing towards it.

Adrien seemed to register the noise as a bad sign, his hands coming up in defense as he backed up a little from her doorway. “I–I’m sorry if that was totally inappropriate. I just…you know what. Sorry about asking. I’m just gonna…go use the gym’s shower–if they’re still open.”

That’s when he reached to close her door and before Marinette knew what she was doing her hand had shot out to grasp the wood.

Adrien was shocked, and froze on the spot, as did the raven-haired girl as her face no doubt turned the color of a freshly ripened tomato.

“I–uh–” _Think, think._

Adrien looked down at her, almost seeming frightened by her flustered action. “Yes?”

“You–you can use my shower. I’m sorry if I seemed offended, it’s just not every day I have old classmates stopping by to use my shower.” _Unless you count Alya, she thought._

Adrien seemed to look her over as a nervous giggle bubbled up her throat and a smile cracked her sleep-deprived scowl.

He smiled and nodded, his hand releasing the metal of her doorknob. “Alright, I’ll just go grab some things, okay?”

She nodded with a small noise of affirmation as he turned.

She watched him go until a new sense of horror seemed to wash over her. _What the hell does my bathroom look like?_

She had never run so fast in her life. She took off into her bathroom, tripping over her couch as she quickly flung open the door and looked over the small space. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and her counter was covered in makeup products.

She gasped and did what anyone would have done in that situation; opened all the cupboards and drawers and started shoving as much stuff into them as she could. She left out a few towels and some soap but soon had everything either stuffed under the sink or packed tightly into her drawers.

Just in time, as she heard a soft knock from her doorway. She looked back out to see Adrien standing timidly in the front entrance to her place, a cautiously questioning expression covering his features. He still looked good, even when he was nervous.

She plastered a smile on her face and went to greet him.

“Yeah, I was just checking that everything was okay. Um, it’s–ah–right there-there.” She said, throwing a tentative thumb over her shoulder as she nearly tripped on the edge of her handmade throw rug.

Adrien nodded his thanks. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

She hurried to close the front door and reassure him, “Oh, no, please. Take as long as you need. Make yourself at home!”

He gave her one last smile before closing the door. With his disappearance came a wave of anxious relief as Marinette slid down the door to the floor, her hands nervously combing through her ratty hair.

It had been _years_. So why was he still having this kind of an effect on her? Maybe it was the sleep depravity? Or maybe it was the overabundance of coffee in her system?

Coffee. The thought was definitely tantalizing as she gazed over at the jug that still sat open on her table. _That should help me think better. Even if it’s just for a little while._

She got up slowly and walked over to her beckoning bottle, taking it into her shaking hands. _Calm down, Mari, she told herself as she pulled the canister to her lips. It’s just Adrien. Remember? He’s your friend. So, don’t you dare go thinking about the fact that he’s now here in your apartment. Or that he’s using your shower. That he’s…oh god._

At that moment he chose to turn on the water and Marinette choked on her brew, running to the sink to spit up the liquid that she had nearly drowned herself in. She stood sputtering and coughing for a few minutes longer before she’d finally gathered herself enough to wipe off her mouth and go back to her work table, placed right before her bedroom door.

She tried to ignore the sound of her shower, and the thoughts of Adrien in her shower as she passed the bathroom door.

She picked up her sweater with shaking fingers and set back to work, trying to finish the commission. She needed to get it done to pay for rent, and no naked and wet Adrien was going to get in her way.

Or, at least he wasn’t until she heard his voice drifting out from beneath the door.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me. Is he singing?!_ She thought as her fingers dug furiously into her table and her heart tried to leap from her chest. _Is the universe trying to kill me?!_

She couldn’t make out the words, but she’d be damned if she still didn’t think his voice was the hottest thing she’d heard in a long time.

She tried to sew around the thoughts of him, and around the sound of his serenade, but that lasted all of about a minute before she’d thrown the creation down and pulled her chair up flush to the door to listen more closely.

 _This brings back memories of me as Ladybug and him taking a shower whenever there was an Akuma involved._ She reminisced as she listened to his singing. _This boy does seem to shower a lot, though._

That’s when she heard the water shut off, and panic mode was reengaged. She shot up from her chair, the poor piece of furniture being shot back a few feet by the action, as she scrambled to place it back in its place and move to someplace other than camped out in front of the bathroom door.

She was just fast enough to stumble onto her couch and snatch up a fashion magazine before the door opened and out came a very wet, very handsome, and very shirtless Adrien.

He was rubbing down his hair with a towel as he came strolling out of the steamy bathroom; his things cradled in one arm. The same arm his shirt was slung over, almost like how a waiter carried a napkin at a fancy restaurant.

He smiled down at the blushing girl on her couch as she lowered her magazine. She offered him a shy smile in return and sat up more straight.

Then, the awkward silence set in as he stood, finishing in drying off his hair, and she tried her hardest not to combust on the spot.

Finally, mercifully, he broke the silence. “I’m sorry that you had to deal with me. I know this must be such an inconvenience for you.”

Marinette was nearly slapped by the words. _No, not at all an inconvenience,_ she thought as her eyes mutinously scoured his still very bare chest. “N–no! Don’t worry about it. I was needing a break from work anyway.”

He offered her a warm smile and looked around, the–now wet–towel still in hand. “Um, where should I put this?”

Marinette had to nearly swallow her own tongue as she watched his strong arm lift it up. Oh, god did he look good. “Um, you can just throw it back in the bathroom. I’ll take care of it later.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her request but didn’t say anything against it as he turned to toss the wet rag back into the room.

Oh no, he looks just as good from behind. Marinette didn’t know how much more she could take of this. She got up as fast as her shaking legs would allow her and offered him a smile as he turned back around, starting to make his way towards her door.

She beat him to it and opened it for him.

“Thank you, for this, Mari. Really.” He offered as he stood in the doorway.

Marinette grinned and giggled like she was fifteen again as she smiled up at him. “It’s no problem, really. I–uh, hope you do good at your interview.”

“Thank you, and I hope you have a good rest of your night.”

She was about to let him go, but the question that had first come to her mind was still nagging at her tongue. “Uh, Adrien?”

He stopped about halfway down the hallway and turned back to her, his green eyes gleaming. “Yes?”

Marinette suddenly found an interest in the carpeting of the hallway, toeing at it as she tried to work up the courage. “Um, no offense. But, what is a successful model like you doing in a place like this?”

He seemed stunned by her question at first, but his expression soon faded into a warm and endearing grin. “Well, I want to live a simple life. Do I have money? Sure! Could I afford a better place? Anytime. Do I wanna live in anything else? No. Why? Because I wanna live a normal life.” He chuckled under his breath. “Well, as normal a life as a person like me can live.”

Oh, no, she was dead. Good looking, intelligent, innocent, and down to earth? This was it, this was the moment in which she died.

He gave her one last friendly smile before heading down to his door, opening it, and stepping just inside so he could still give her one last look, and one last word.

“Oh, and Mari?” She looked up at him. “I don’t know how fashion majors work or anything, but, uh, you won’t learn anything from reading magazines upside-down.”

And with that, he was gone, and Marinette utterly died on the spot as she realized just what he meant.

_Just kill me now._ She thought as she went back inside, forgetting all about her project as she crawled into bed to mourn the last bits of her pride. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a _long_ time ago so I don't even remember if it's all that good but I remember other people liking it.


End file.
